Uchiha Fugaku
Uchiha Fugaku (うちはフガク) was a jonin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and the leader of the Uchiha clan. Including being the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. He was the husband to Uchiha Mikoto. Including the Father of Itachi and Sasuke. Background In the anime, when Namikaze Minato was chosen as the Fourth Hokage, Fugaku was among the shinobi present atop the Ninja Academy. With the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, the village accused the Uchiha clan of orchestrating the attack (during the attack, Itachi noted that Fugaku and his wife were noticeably absent before the beast struck — what they were doing is currently unknown). In the anime, after the Nine Tails' attack on Okonha. Fugaku was present during Minato and Kushina's funeral. This belief caused a rift between the village and the Uchiha clan. Fugaku, out of spite, conspired a coup d'etat that would allow the Uchiha clan to take control of the village. Eventually, Fugaku placed Itachi as a spy in the ANBU to pass information back to the clan. However, Itachi secretly betrayed the Uchiha and took the role of a double agent, leaking information right back to the village. As Itachi was the eldest of his sons and hence the successor of the clan, Fugaku focused most of his attention on him, even defending Itachi when he was suspected of killing Uchiha Shisui. However, the two had a falling out when Itachi lost hope in the clan and Fugaku shifted his attention to Sasuke, even teaching him how to use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, and was impressed at how Sasuke was able to master the technique after just one week. Sasuke was finally able to enjoy his father's company, but Fugaku advised him not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. During the Uchiha clan massacre when Itachi confronted his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto told Itachi that they were still proud of him and to promise to take care of Sasuke before they let Itachi kill them. Fugaku was later found laying dead on top of his wife's corpse. Personality As the leader of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku was focused on the clan's interest and welfare and had a strong sense of responsibility. His son, Uchiha Sasuke, saw him as a stern and uncaring man (though his wife revealed he cared deeply for his youngest child) while he was seen as a father figure to the rest of the clan. As Itachi was his successor as head of the clan, Fugaku spent much of his time focusing on the development of his eldest and little time with his youngest. Sasuke trained constantly in order to get his father's attention and approval. Near the end of his life, Fugaku had switched his attention to Sasuke, having lost hope in the wayward Itachi. He was only impressed by great feats and rarely praised anyone, having high expectations. Fugaku was very serious, hardly smiling most of the time. He also had a short temper, easily getting angry at Uchiha Itachi for trying to deny an important mission in exchange for attending Sasuke's Ninja Academy initiation, and for refusing to attend an important clan meetings. Despite his outward attitude of desiring to strengthen the bonds between the Uchiha clan and Konohagakure, Fugaku was in truth resentful of how the village did not trust and shunned the clan mistakely for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. His anger for that had taken as far as to plan a coup d'etat, which would lead to a potential Fourth Shinobi War. While outwardly Fugaku seemed strict and neglectful towards his eldest and youngest sons respectively, coupled with his devotion and focus of his clan's supremacy and welfare leading him to seem hateful and non-negotiable (which led Sasuke to see him as stern and uncaring), he was still a very caring individual to his sons (as his wife correctly stated to Sasuke) as he told Itachi despite the fact he took Konoha's side over the Uchiha's, he was still proud of him and asked Itachi to protect Sasuke before letting Itachi kill him and Mikoto. Appearance Fugaku had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. Abilities As the leader of the Uchiha clan, it is likely that he was well-versed in all the clan's techniques. He taught Sasuke the clan's signature technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, demonstrating great mastery of the technique. He also wielded the Sharingan, similar to most members in his clan. Also, being the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force, it can be said that he was very intelligent and a formidable opponent in battle. He also had some knowledge about the Mangekyō Sharingan, after telling Sasuke that it needs a great sacrifice to awaken. He was supposedly very good with shuriken, as Sasuke said that Itachi was very skilled with shuriken, with Sasuke stating that Itachi was best with such tools, even more so than their own father. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc After Sasuke got a curse mark form Orchimaru, Sasuke was a sleep on the ground the forest of Death. Sasuke saw an illusion of his younger self next to Fugaku and Mikoto's dead bodies. Sasuke say that he was weak, and watched as his parents were killed by Itachi in his genjutsu. Search for Tsunade arc After Sasuke found out that Itachi was in Konoha looking for Naruto.Fugaku is shown in a flashback by Sasuke on the day he was murder by Itachi. Fugaku is then seen again when Itachi places a genjutsu on Sasuke, making him watch that same day that Fugaku, Mikoto and the rest of the clan got kill. Sasuke Retrieval arc When Naruto is fighting Sasuke, Fugaku was shown in flashbacks that are remember by Sasuke. After Sasuke decide not to kill Naruto, Fugaku was seen in another flashback as Sasuke is heading for Orchimaru's hideout. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Itachi Pursuit arc Before Sasuke battle Itachi,Fugaku was seen in flashbacks before the brother's fight begin. Fugaku was seen in Itachi's flashback, he asked Itachi to protect Sasuke before being kill. After Sasuke success in killing Itachi.Fugaku was seen in another flashback of Sasuke,when he told him that Itachi used the substitution jutsu. Fugaku was impress with Itachi's improvement. Sasuke found out that Fugaku, out of spite, conspired a coup d'etat that would allow the Uchiha clan to take control of the village. Eventually, Fugaku placed Itachi as a spy in the ANBU to pass information back to the clan. However, Itachi secretly betrayed the Uchiha and took the role of a double agent, leaking information right back to the village. Sasuke also found out that Itachi's true mission was to killl everyone in the Uchiha Clan,including their parents. Confining the Jinchuriki arc Fugaku did not make an appearance in this storyline,but his wife and second infant son did.Itachi mentain the Fugaku and Mikoto went out, before the nine tails attack on Konoha. It is unknown what he and Mikoto were doing. Fourth Shinobi War arc While Itachi was looking for Kabuto. Fugaku appears in a flashback with his wife telling Itachi that he always loved him. He was proud of his son, and asks Itachi to protect Sasuke before he was kill by his eldest son. Quotes Relationships Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Kushina Namikzae Minato Knowable Relatives *Uchiha Mikoto (Wife/dead) *Uchiha Itachi (Eldest Son) *Uchiha Sasuke (Youngest Son) *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Son) *Namikaze Minato (Possible Best Friend) *Uzumaki Kushina (Second Best Friend) Trivia *Fugaku is another name for Mount Fuji. *In the character introduction of Volume 25, he is credited as "Sasuke's Father" rather than "Fugaku Uchiha". *At the end of Naruto: Shippūden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Fugaku can be seen standing next to his wife and Itachi, watching Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. *It possible that Naruto's father was Fugaku's best friend. *He shares the same bloodtype with his two sons. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kenji Hamada *'English' : Doug Stone all information on Uchiha Fugaku is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fugaku_Uchiha Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 358-012.jpg|Fugaku during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. 1901576 586831611411710 814807310 n.png|Fugaku at Minato and Kushina's funeral. Naruto Shippuuden 141-211.jpg|Fugaku with his whole family. 10155797 611710598923811 1550995130 n.png|Fugaku after Itachi tells him that he is in the ANBU. 10168143 611710638923807 1258824519 n.png|Fugaku tells Itachi to think about the good of the Uchiha clan overall. Naruto Shippuuden 358-045.jpg|Fugaku with his wife. Naruto Shippuuden 138-028.jpg|Fugaku about to see Sasuke do the Great Fire Ball Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 138-031.jpg|Fugaku is shock that Sasuke completely master the Great Fire Ball Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 138-036.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke that he is proud of him. 1471809 691574100867709 1034487655 n.jpg|Itachi being informed by his parents that they are proud of him, even though he choose Konoha's side; They still love him, and wants him to protect Sasuke as their final request to him before the latter lets them be killed by him. Category:Characters Category:Males